


He Knew

by Pixie_Child



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan's pregnant, Matt's being a pain and a militant trainer can be enough to terrify any man no matter how hot she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing**: If you look hard enough, there's some Matt/Danny hiding. But only is you look real hard and squint at the right angle.  
> **Timeline**: The Christmas Episode/B-12  
> **A/N**: I don't know where this came from except that I couldn't think of any reason for Matt to keep telling Danny he couldn't take the injection if he was pregnant. Male pregnancy fics are _not_ cool.  
> **Betas**: Insane Vampiress / Leah for characterization. Yay!

"You knew."

"Huh?"

"You knew."

"I repeat, huh?"

"You knew that Jordan was pregnant."

"How could I possibly have known Jordan was pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"That's right."

"So why did you keep harping about not being able to take the injection if you're pregnant?"

"If _you_'re pregnant."

"Right."

"Because you can't."

"But why would you even mention it?"

"About not being able to take the injection if you're pregnant?"

"That is what we're talking about here."

"Being pregnant?"

"Do you realize you're being more circular then usual right now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping you would get offended and start doing leg-lifts with me so Jeanie would stop coming over every morning and giving me my daily dose of Nazi Drill Sergeant."

"You'd rather work out with me first thing in the morning then a hot commando in spandex?"

"Well when you put it that way... Yeah. She's scary."

"What if I were the one in spandex?"

"I'd have to impale myself on my tree down in the writing room."

"Right. So you didn't know Jordan was pregnant?"

"No."

"And you were doing all this just get out of spending more than an hour each morning with perky Jeanie in a skintight catsuit?"

"Sure."

"Uh-huh."

"So you're not in love with Jordan?"

"What? No. Why would you even ask?"

"Because you went to the OB/GYN."

"She's my friend. I'd go with you."

"And I'd go with you."

"Good. So did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"You're really bad at lying."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So I'll see you at my place tomorrow morning?"

"Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
